


Замена

by shmourne



Series: До и после [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Romance, Routine, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Я не из этих, говорил он.Я бы никогда, говорил он.А потом... Да, из этих. И отрицать этот факт попросту невозможно.
Series: До и после [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 3





	Замена

— Рекрут, отставить!

Аннорион, уже перебросивший ногу через увитый плетьми дикого винограда забор, вздрогнул и воровато оглянулся. На тренировочной площадке, которую Рион почти сумел оставить за спиной, уже вытянулись в строй сокурсники, каждый из которых теперь косился на него. Кто-то, как Маэдвель, откровенно усмехаясь, кто-то, как Селени, с легким сочувствием. А еще с него не сводил сияющих яркой зеленью глаз новенький инструктор — смуглый, со шрамом через нос. Он добродушно улыбался и что-то в этой улыбке было такое… Обаятельное? Совсем не похожее на вечно пытающегося быть серьезным Ителиса.

Честно говоря, Рион не особенно присматривался к чужой красоте вообще. Девчонок на курсе, тех, да, мог назвать симпатичными. Может быть, кроме Ланы, но к той Сильверфлейм даже не пытался относиться хорошо. Она украла его удар. Его противника. Что же до мальчишек, Аннорион скорее повторял за другими. Мол, у Селени роскошная смоляная грива, Ирн, ну… Статный, с породистым лицом. А инструктор…

Для него почему-то совсем не находилось правильных слов, одни только ощущения.

— А ну иди сюда, — паладин хмыкнул, изо всех сил, кажется, удерживая строгость голоса, но в морщинках, собравшихся в уголках глаз, плясали смешинки.

Аннорион открыл было рот, думая, что бы такого соврать, но не успел. На него уже откровенно уставилось пять пар глаз, включая Маэдвеля. Перед ним Аннорион спасовать никак не мог, так что, оторвавшись наконец от прямо-таки сказочно красивого инструктора, он перебросил ногу обратно и спрыгнул. Под подошвами сапог мягко спружинил песок, и Рион выпрямился, развернув плечи. Рыжая коса качнулась за спиной, когда он сделал шаг вперед, впечатывая каблук.

— Ну ты чего? — блондин-инструктор скользнул по нему слегка рассеянным взглядом, покосился на остальных, видимо считая по головам, нахмурился, и тут Рион понял в чем дело. Аэнвиль с самого утра валялся в больничном крыле, а потому, вместе с Аннорионом, количество рекрутов, доверенных новенькому, сходилось. — Давай, вставай к остальным.

— Я не… — Рион моргнул, а потом отдал честь, вытянувшись струной, и занял место в строю. В конце концов, формально-то он занимается. И не так уж важно, что не со своими.

Разминка, привычная, набившая оскомину еще в первые полгода, пошла своим чередом. Ничего особенно нового инструктор пока не рассказывал. Он поставил их по парам, ровно так же, как делал Ителис, и теперь ходил между сражающимися парнями, внимательно наблюдая и время от времени поправляя почти каждого. Рион сначала наблюдал краем глаза, (ему-то самому достался Селени, которого юный почти-рыцарь крови знал как облупленного, а потому без труда уворачивался от тренировочного полуторника), а потом, отработав положенные три касания в обе стороны, по-простецки сел на песок, притворившись, что вытряхивает камешек из сапога, а сам принялся следить за инструктором.

— Это Эрделар, — шепнул Селени. — Ителиса заменяет.

— Надолго он у вас? — Аннорион размотал портянку, хорошенько встряхнул, якобы проверяя и ее на предмет забившегося песка, и принялся заматывать стопу обратно.

Селени неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Если ты думаешь, что Ителис стал нам докладываться… — начал он, но, заметив приближающегося инструктора, легко пнул Риона в бок. Тот только фыркнул, но поторопился, сунув ногу в сапог ровно в тот момент, когда Эрделар подошел поближе.

Слишком близко. На Риона будто дохнуло солнцем. Тем, какое бывает, когда выходишь на пляж рано утром, окунаясь в наполненный солоноватой влагой воздух. Тем, какое лопалось внутри него самого, выравниваясь в ритм биения сердца каждый раз, когда Аннорион звал Свет и был самим Светом.

— Я все вижу, — Эрделар сообщил, еще не дойдя до друзей. Он был не сильно старше них самих. В том наверное возрасте, когда говорить «ты» — совершенно неприлично, но хочется, а от «вы» чувствуется дурацкая неловкость. — Давайте еще раз, — он подмигнул Селени, — без игры в поддавки.

Рион демонстративно закатил глаза, пока никто его не видел, и, подхватив свой коротенький бастард, встал на позицию. Эрделар отошел к изгороди, явно фыркнул на помятый задницей Риона виноград, и прислонился точно к тому же месту, где сидел мальчишка несколько десятков минут назад. Селени под его суровым, но добродушным взглядом кивнул другу и ринулся в атаку. Тут-то Риону и пришлось попотеть. Селени пер как тяжеленный талассийский жеребец, не давая вздохнуть лишний раз. Он всегда становился такой под пристальным взглядом инструкторов и, пожалуй, удержать его клинок могли разве что Ирн или Мэд. У Риона, ну… Объективно, у него не было шансов.

Оставалось только отступать и без конца уворачиваться, тщательно контролируя дыхание. Океан солнца внутри приятно резонировал под ясным взглядом Эрделара и отчего-то ускользать от тяжеленных взмахов бастарда, отвечая лишь редкими уколами, но точно в цель, становилось все легче и легче с каждым отданным вздохом.

Клинки зазвенели, столкнувшись, и одновременно со звоном инструктор дал отмашку остановиться.

— Никуда не годится, — он покачал головой, легко оттолкнувшись от изгороди и кивнул Селени, тряхнув непослушной светлой гривой, — не у тебя. У него.

Рион, едва ощутивший привычный ритм и отточивший движения до танцующего изящества, округлил глаза, уставившись на Эрделара.

— Давай-ка в стойку, — инструктор хлопнул себя по бедру, и Аннорион послушался.

Эрделар обошел его, оценив, видимо, и комплекцию, и рост, и длину клинка, а потом легко, в одно движение коснулся рионова запястья, опуская клинок ниже, и выравнивая руку правильно, а потом… Горячая ладонь опустилась Риону между лопаток, и он совершенно одеревенел. Внутренний океан, прежде бывший спокойным, вдруг пошел волнами, расходясь от прикосновения. Эрделар же деликатно, но крепко обнял Аннориона за талию, фыркнув на ухо:

— Неправильно корпус держишь, рекрут, — и потянул за собой, глядя на клинок впереди, и плавно и аккуратно сдвинул Риона еще. — Не шагать, — предупредил он, улыбаясь. От звука его голоса Аннорион застыл окончательно. Океан плескался где-то у горла, а его волны — бессовестно горячие, расходились во всему телу, концентрируясь где-то под ложечкой, будто усиленные… Чем-то. Рион не хотел думать о том, что это и почему он так предательски краснеет. Так, как умеют только рыжие — заливаясь цветом от шеи до кончиков ушей.

Было стыдно и жарко, и… Что-то еще. Что проносилось мурашками вдоль позвоночника, истаивая у самого его конца и возвращалось обратно, застревая в горле. Ладони Эрделара прошлись вдоль всего его тела.

— Расслабься, парень. Сейчас разницу в позах почувствуешь.

Вспыхнуть сильнее было, кажется, нельзя, но Рион смог. Он не думал о том, что на него смотрят другие, только о том, что руки Эрделара могли бы… Аннорион очень хотел закрыть глаза, но боялся. Его уверенность в собственных предпочтениях изрядно пошатнулась, стоило снова услышать голос инструктора, и сказанное потонуло в стуке крови в голове.

В голове!

Это все было ужасной ошибкой. Не стоило никогда вообще пытаться сбегать. Или делать вид, что все идет по плану, когда попался на горячем. Стоило во всем признаться, получить свой круг по городу в полной выкладке, дополнительно отсидеть в библиотеке за пыльными фолиантами и… О, Святой Свет.

Эрделар меж тем мягко поглаживал его вдоль лопаток, участливо глядя сверху вниз.

— Все хорошо? — он нахмурился, совершенно незамутненно.

Рион с трудом кивнул.

— Может лекаря позвать? Что с тобой? — инструктор уже было обернулся на остальных, обшаривая взглядом площадку.

Аннорион поймал взгляд Селени, странный, будто бы… ревнивый?.. и умоляюще уставился на друга.

— Надо. Я отведу, — Селени поджал губы и аккуратно вытянул Аннориона из рук инструктора.

— Отведет, — Рион полузадушенно прохрипел. — У меня это… Сердце. Я сам потому… Лекарь.

Эрделар посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого. По его лицу пробежала тень сомнения.

— Что? Лекарь? — он глубоко вздохнул, сжав пальцами переносицу. — Что ж ты сразу-то не сказал?

Селени мягко потянул Риона, бросившего меч, за плечо, аккуратно стукнул в грудь, так что тот наконец закашлялся до слез, и теперь уже с силой потащил друга прочь с площадки.

— А он всегда хотел щитоносцем быть, — с ехидцей сказал он напоследок. — Но ростом не вышел!


End file.
